Displays commonly used in the making of electronic devices often include Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Displays (TFT-LCDs) and Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diodes (AMOLEDs). The AMOLEDs are mainly being used for high-class models, while the TFT-LCDs are being used across the spectrum ranging from low price products up to high price products.
To improve the characteristic of exterior light reflection of the TFT-LCD and the aesthetics thereof, a cover window can be bonded to the TFT-LCD using an optical clear adhesive or an optical clear resin.
As an alternative to using a separate optical bonding film, for example, for the bonding of the cover window, the TFT-LCD can make use of the class of tapes capable of forming an air gap between the cover window and a surface of the TFT-LCD.